


Wine

by stringsofwords09



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Regret, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringsofwords09/pseuds/stringsofwords09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some Mary contemplations...about Bash of course. Because who else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete and utter drabble I started just after Mary and Bash kissed in ep 5, and while I was watching ep 6. I don't have specific plans for it, but I decided it should be seen by someone other than me.

His passion was an inferno, contained only by a piece of parchment paper. He did not hold back as a personal preference; it was out of respect for her position. Since arriving at court, she realized rather quickly, that if she just said the word, he would do anything for her. When he spoke, even a simple greeting, she heard the suppressed devotion in his words. “Good morning, Your Grace,” he would say, nodding politely at her. But his gaze smoldered, the rare accompanied wink subtle, yet, audacious. She feigned ignorance, brushing off shared moments by the lake as a consequence of frivolity and intoxication. But in truth, she recognized that for a short moment, he had simply forgotten his usual inhibitions, those thick layers of himself that stopped him from ever acting on his true desires. And in the aftermath, his fire appeared to be extinguished. All contact with him now carried a frostiness, which she despised. She had done nothing –well, while sober at least- to goad nor dispense any advances, yet she found she craved even the slightest indication that he still cared. Francis was supposed to fall in love with her, it was easy and she expected it. Appealing to Bash gave her a different adventure, and the buzz intrigued her. She easily recalled how he held her after Starling ran into the woods. True, he seized her shoulders to stop her from making a silly mistake, but he had never let go. His recent evasion was limited to her, she had noticed. When he spoke to other people, women in particular, a hint of his usual charisma flared up. Dinner time at court, Mary had a center seat next to the royal French. Yet, she would give anything to switch places down the table with Lola, whose heart Bash was currently provoking. It was a warm evening, the court was finally dismissed for the night. King Henry led the way outside, where servants stalked the grounds offering wine. Mary sat alone on a bench, unable to tear her eyes away from the young pair as they strolled under the star light. Sebastian infringed on much of Lola's personal space, and she did not back away. He leaned in close to whisper something in her ear, a smirk on his lips, the tips of his straight hair brushing her forehead. The handmaiden normally carried a steadfast attitude toward men and brought their advances to a stalemate. In spite of that, she now blushed, shyly twirled a lock of curls around her finger, and averted her eyes with a smile at the bastard’s wit. “Some wine, Your Grace?” Mary jumped, and then nodded at a young servant. She might have need of more than just one glass tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever written something in a short block of time, and came back to reread it days later, and are dumbfounded by what you wrote? That is this drabble. It is written 'thicker' than I usually tend to do. Anyway, it still strikes something in me, so I hope you liked it. I usually hate to reread my own work, but something about this is enchanting to me. Oh well.
> 
> (I love all you guys)


End file.
